a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for drum sticks, drum brushes, mallets and other such percussion implements for playing percussion instruments for example drums, xylophones, cymbals, bells, etc., all of which will for convenience only be referred to herein simply as “drums” or a “drum kit”.
b. Related Art
When a drummer is playing a drum or a drum kit, it sometimes happens that the drummer drops a drum stick, or wishes to switch to a different drum stick. The drummer may also wish to use a drum brush or mallet, and all such percussion implements used to play drums, bells, cymbals and other percussion instruments are for convenience simply referred to throughout this document as “drum sticks”.
A problem therefore arises in how a drummer may quickly and easily get a hold of a replacement drum stick or a different drum stick.
It is known to provide a drum stick holder in the form of a cup which may, for example, be attached to the leg of a drum stand. The cup is normally moulded in a rigid plastic material, and may hold 10 or more drum sticks. A problem with this arrangement is that it may be difficult to select the correct drum stick quickly if there is more than one type of drum stick in the cup, or if the drum sticks tend to clump together.
A solution to this problem is to provide a number of clips formed in a resilient plastic material which may, for example, be affixed directly to the side of a drum. Each clip has a pair of flexible arcuate arms that project away from the body of the drum and which extend at least 180° around the circumference of a circle. A drum stick may then be snapped into the opening. Although this arrangement maintains the relative orientations and arrangement of a number of drum sticks, it may still be difficult to get hold of a drum stick as the drum stick will normally be extending parallel with a cylindrical body of the drum on which the clips are affixed.
Furthermore, in all these prior art arrangements removing a drum stick from its holder or reintroducing a drum stick to its holder often creates an audible noise. This is particularly inconvenient in a recording studio.